Ocean Love Potion
by Foby bob
Summary: What will happen when Nico sees a huge pirate ship on the horizen and obtains a desire to prove himself to the captain, who happens to be Percy's younger sister? OC/Nico, some Percabeth
1. A new friend, Kinda

**This is my first story, so don't make me feel bad. I really thought this idea would make a good story, so I just decided to make a****, YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I woke up this morning and realized: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON :O You have no idea how shocked I was.**

**--**

Nico's POV

I studied my sword as I walked along the edge of the forest. Gods, I was bored. After all the excitement with battle against the Titans, things have been pretty boring, and in three days I'd be heading back to the Underworld. I wouldn't say I was excited, but I don't belong around this many people. It just isn't natural. I looked out at the Long Island sound… The empty, empty ocean… That's when I noticed a speck on the horizon. A boat? No, that's impossible. Even if it was, soon enough it would be stopped by the camps magical borders. I walked all the way around camp because I had nothing better to do and guess what? _The boat was bigger._ A lot bigger. It looked like one of those old pirate ships, like the ones from _Pirates of the Carrabean. _I kind of expected Johnney Depp and Orlando Bloom to jump out of the boat and swim away from while being chased by ghost pirates.

My eyes widened, it shouldn't be able to get that close! I turned around and frantically searched for the only guy I knew that could handle boats. I finally found him playing volley ball with Annabeth and some other campers I didn't care enough to get to know. "Percy, we've got a problem!" Just as I had his attention, Annabeth spiked the ball and won a point for her team. "Hey!" Percy yelled. "All's fair in love and war!" She said loftily. "Guy's, I really hate to interrupt your little flirt-fight, but we have a situation!" I yelled. The flirt-fight comment had the desired effect. Annabeth and Percy's faces both reddened while Percy said, "Er… Right, coming!"

I showed him the boat which wasn't that far away now. "Oh, snap." Percy said. "Yeah, I know. Do you think they're friendly?" I said. "Well," Percy replied, "If they made it this close to camp, there can't be any monsters." "So what do we do?" "We sail out there." He said simply as he walked toward a small row boat and untied it from the dock. "Well, okay, you have fun reasoning with the pirate people!" I started to walk away, but he hooked the collar of my jacket and said, "Oh no, you're coming with me." "What? But you're the water guy!" I argued. "And you're the guy who saw the ship. You're partly responsible." This peeved me off because he was right, and I hate it when I'm wrong. "Fine."

We made it to the boat because Percy just used the currents to push us there. "I'll go up first." He said, and he put his hand on the corner of the square hole in the side of the boat that cannons stick out of and pulled himself upward. Waiting for him to get out of my way, I decided to take a look inside the boat. I glanced around the dark space under the boat I saw a candle, which was the only source of light except the small windows. There was a small wooden table and sitting on a chair right next to the table was the last thing I expected, a girl. She was in full pirate attire and she was staring out a different cannon window with a bored look on her face. She had wavy black hair that looked unkept and cascaded down to her waist. She had tan skin and amazing mediterranean blue-green eyes. They were amazing! It was like you could see the fish of the ocean swimming in her gaze. She didn't look very friendly, and there were two fencing swords crossed on the desk that I guess belonged to her.

Then I remembered something: Percy! He was a about to jump on deck and alert the pirate girl that we were here. She would assume we're stealing from her! "Percy, wait no!" I whispered fiercely, but I was too late. I heard a loud thump above me and the girl was on her feet with the swords in hand and up the stairs and out of sight before I could say anything. I climbed to the top of the boat as fast as I could. "Percy, there's-" I tried to warn him, but the girl was already on deck with a sword at his chest and the other at her side. She was glaring at him darkly. I the better light, she looked like she could be Percy's sister. "Uh… Yeah… Can you please not slice my friend in to bacon bits?" "Wow, Nico. I can tell you were practicing you're skills of persuasion." Percy said, rolling his eyes. "Silence!" The girl demanded. I saw Percy reach for a pocket that he didn't have, he was wearing swim trunks. I thought fast, "Uh… You can't fight him!" I said. "Why not? Enlighten me." She said with a slightly British accent that was littered heavily with sarcasm. "He doesn't have a weapon, it would be unfair! Fight me instead." I said, maybe she was one of those honorable pirates that follow a code or whatever. Percy once again started to rant on how much of a long shot my plan was, "Oh, yeah right! Nice-" "You're right." The girl said. Our mouths dropped open like iron weights, "What?" Percy and I said in unison. She sighed, "He's right. I won't fight you…" She turned away from Percy, "… But you need to draw your weapon and prepare to fight."

I drew my sword and tried to clear my mind. All that mattered was this fight. I wouldn't hurt her, but it was important that I stopped her and got her to listen to me. I don't know how long the fight went on, just that she was very talented. I could barely keep up, but that was mostly because she had two swords. I had just pushed her back to the middle of the boat when she said, "This has gone on long enough!" She brought both swords down hard and fast and I should have been sliced into tiny bite sized pieces, but she just dropped her swords and crumpled to the ground to show Percy standing behind her with a tea kettle. "Ouch." I said. "Well, it was that or you lose your head. Take your pick; I can always wake her up." Percy said. He walked over to the side of the boat and jumped into our small boat that looked pitiful compared to the massive vessel on which I stood. "Wait, what about the passed out pirate girl?" I yelled down at him. "I knocked her out; you have to get her down here." _Crap,_ I thought. I don't really recall how I got her to the side of the boat, just that I dropped her on an oar and she groaned quietly. "Oh… She's not going to thank you for that when she wakes up." Percy laughed at my clumsiness. "Oh, shut up."

[Back at camp]

With Annabeth's help, we managed to get the girl to the Big House. We explained to Chiron what happened and we left her on the couch as we went back to the front porch to tell Dionyses what happened. Of course, he really didn't care. I was about to go back to aimlessly wandering around camp, and playing with the idea of visiting Ms. O'lieary, when I heard a window crash open behind me. The pirate girl had just broken open one of the windows in the Big House and running back to the ocean. Without really thinking, I took off at a full sprint after her. "Stop!" I yelled, I was right behind her now and I reached my arm out and turned her to face me. "Let me go!" She yelled. "Calm down," I said, "I'm not going to hurt you." She sneered as if that was the silliest idea she's ever heard. "Oh please. You expect me to believe that after you snuck on my ship and your friend knocked me out with a tea kettle? I'm a dishonest pirate, not a fool." "How are you a pirate? It's the twenty-first century." I said. Her eyes widened, "Are you mad? It's the ninteeth century." I let go of her arm. "No," I said quietly, "No it's not." She looked like I had taken everything she new and shook it to the core. Her face became ashen and she started to shake. "T-that's impossible... I-I was just at a t-tavern... Only one y-year..." She said, her eyes staring blankly at the ground. A terrible relization struck me as hard as the first New York snowball. "Was this tavern called the Lotus Tavern?" I asked. This question seemed to snap her out of her trance, "Why, yes, it was. How did you know that?" I grimmaced, "Come with me, I think I can explain everything."

I took her back to the Big House and Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, and I spent the next three hours explaining the past two-hundred years to this girl. That was when I realized we didn't know her name. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked after Annabeth explained microwave popcorn. "Oh, right. How rude of me. My name is Rose Marie vie Dansante." Her last name sounded funny, like it was French or somthing. She said it vee-da-san. "What an interesting last name. Is it French?" Annabeth asked. "It is. It means 'dancing lights'," She replied proudly. She looked at me scepticly. "So what are your names?" She asked. I knew she was talking to all of us, but it was kind of freaking me out she kept staring at me. It was like being under a microscope. "I'm Annabeth." "I am Chiron." Me and Percy were _so _not paying attention, so Annabeth had to jab us in the ribs with her elbows to get us to talk. "OW. I'm Percy." He muttered, rubbing his side. Guess what? Rose was still staring at me. CREEPY. She stood up and walked over so she was face-to-face with me. "What's your name?" She asked, her eyes were narrowed and I no longer saw happy little fish swimming, but sharks. Giant, deadly, sharks. "Er... Nico di Angelo." I said akwardly. "Hm... Italian... Do you know what it means?" She asked, her eyes a bit more approving. "I, uh, don't know." I said, shrugging. Her eyes turned to blue-green ice. "That's lame. You are a fool." She turned around smartly with her nose in the air.

I was really dissapointed in myself. Why? I have no idea. I just felt this burning desire to prove myself to this girl.


	2. Nico looses his tounge to a dolphin

After the first two days or so, most new campers get settled in and are comfortable with the routine and practices. Not Rose. _Defiantly,_ not Rose.

She stood out like a sore thumb because she refused to wear modern clothes. And for some unproclaimed reason I was in charge of keeping her from slicing people's heads off. I was so desperate to get her to dress normally I did something that I really didn't want to do.

I went to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Oh, Nico, Nico, Nico," Alicia, the new head of Aphrodite, said when I asked her for help, "Poor naïve Nico."

But she pronounced 'naïve' like 'navy'. I hated Alicia with a passion because she thought she new everything because she was sixteen. I was thirteen and I was smarter than she was!

"Of course I'll help you with your _girl_ problem." She said with a sly smile that practically screamed _I'm a snob! Throw something gooey and suspiciously green at my face! _

"All I need you to do is get her to dress like a normal person, but be careful; she's a pirate and won't let anyone forget it."

"Right, right," She waved me off like an insignificant fly, "You just walk her in front of our cabin and she'll be looking like one of us in no time." That was exactly what I was afraid of.

So I did as planned it all out and lured Rose in front of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Are you absolutely positive that my boat has sprung a leak that I have to fix?" She said with her eyes narrowed.

"Absolutely," I said hoping in sounded more convincing that it felt.

We were right in front of that Aphrodite cabin now.

"I wonder if we'll get there in time?" I said a little louder then necessary. It was the signal to alert the Aphrodite cabin. Nothing happened so I yelled it a little louder.

"I said, I wonder if we'll get there in time!?" I yelled.

"Nico!" Rose said, covering her ears. "Why are you yelling? I'm right- HOLY POSIDEN!" The entire Aphrodite cabin rushed out and Rose was swept away in a sea of Juicy Couture and Jimmy Choo. It's a sad thing, really.

I could hear her screaming bloody murder, but that died out after a few minutes. Then, out of nowhere, a high-pitched screech that was so loud only a dog should be able to hear it came from the Aphrodite cabin.

"What's going on?" Percy asked as he walked up with Grover and Annabeth.

"Rose is getting a makeover." I answered. Another dog-frequency scream echoed from the cabin.

"Oh… Eyebrow wax." Annabeth said, flinching.

Grover, Percy and I stood there like idiots. Annabeth just rolled her eyes, "Boys are so clueless." She laughed lightly.

Percy proudly thumped his chest and said, "And we're proud of it!" This was followed up by a bunch of guy high five's.

After a few minutes we heard Alicia, "Presenting the new, and improved, Rose vie Dansante!" Alicia bellowed from the cabin porch.

We all turned to see the finished product. By now, there was a huge crowd; even Chiron and Mr. D were here. The Aphrodite cabin did these huge makeovers every once and a while, and everyone knew that the results were always stunning.

I don't really know what I expected, but what I saw was far beyond my imagination. She was wearing blue jeans that were pre-ripped and had on black converse with neon green laces. She was also wearing a black t-shirt that looked like it had neon colors of paint splashed on it, and her hair was in a long black braid so she looked a lot like that girl from _Tomb Raider_.

Everyone was silent. She just walked casually as if no one was starring at and walked up to me and said, "Hi, Nico." I'm not sure what I said, but I'm pretty sure it came out something like, "Uh, duh…?"

This only made her raise her eye brow at me. Then she walked over to the beach. Why was she going there? Right, she loves water… Wait, what's my name? Nico… Nico something… Nico di Antelope? No, that's not it… Nico di Angelo! Yes, I got it!

Then I kind of came back to earth and realized she was going to check on her boat that didn't really have a leek.

"Rose!" I yelled, running to catch up with her. I was panting when I finally met her at the dock. I just hit me that I had no idea what I was going to say after that lovely performance. "I, uh… Sorry for, ya' know… Er…" I trailed off.

Lucky for me, Rose was the kind of person who rescued people from embarrassment. "Its okay, the dolphin gets everyone's tongue once and a while." She said as if she left people speechless all the time.

"Wait," I said, realizing that there was yet again another instance when Rose uttered a phrase that I had never heard nor could I comprehend. "Did you say the _dolphin_ got my tongue?" I asked.

"Oh, oops. There I go again, talking about another pirate tale. It's a long story, and I don't think someone like you would want to hear about it." She turned to go check on her boat, but I stopped her.

"Actually," I said, "I really do." It was true. I did want to hear her story. Heck, I wanted to hear every story. It's like I've found myself dumb struck by the overwhelming desire to understand this pirate girl who has lived countless lives.

She looked genuinely surprised by the fact that I wanted to hear her story, but then her expression changed into pure joy, as if she's been waiting her whole life to tell someone her exciting tale.

The story started with her and her mom, cruising along the Caribbean as usual, when her mom jumped up from her seat and proclaimed, "Rose, I'm getting bored with this drifting, and I believe it's time I showed you dolphins."

Rose, being an ignorant age of ten, asked, "What's a dolphin?" Her mother just smiled and said, "They are a surprise." And she winked.

So they sailed around to what would now be called Destin, Florida. Rose was now eleven and had been waiting almost a year full of plundering and piratetry to see the dolphins.

When she dad finally see the dolphins, she was speechless, just as I had been when I saw the modernized her. "They were beautiful." Rose said with a dreamy eyed look. Snapping out of her state of reminiscing, she said, "And that is where I get the phrase 'the dolphin got your tongue.'"

Just then, the conch horn blew, signaling dinner. "Aw, man! I really needed to fix my boat. By the time dinner is finished, it will be capsized!"

"Ah, yeah… Rose, about the boat…"

Rose was totally PO-ed at me to say the least for lying to her about the boat. Tonight was capture the flag and we were on opposite teams. How many ways can you spell _Nico is dead meat?_ (No pun intended.)

The teams were Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Apollo with a dozen minor god lings. We had Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Zeus, and me along with another dozen minor demigods.

I prayed and made sacrifices to every god and goddess, especially Athena. Hopefully, Annabeth wouldn't be in a planning mood.

Too bad she was.


End file.
